When You Are Not Where You Came From
by radient phoenix
Summary: a fight happens between zukos men and the avatar, katara and sokka. something angers Aang and something happens that leaves the troops confused and the others lost... but where... or when?
1. up in air

**here is my first try at a Avatar fanfic... yes i kno i still hav two other stories to finnish but live with it cause im out of ideas for them. ive been reading alot of avatar and been watching it and was dieing to write a fanfic on it so here it is. enjoy!**

**disclaimer: i dont own avatar the last air bender, never will. but i do own future charaters however (wont reveal them yet... it's a secret')**

Chapter 1: portal of time

Fire exploded all around them. Smoke blinded their senses. There was no way to escape. All they wanted to do was run from the fire, but even the gods could not carry them away.

A fist flew at the young air-benders face; he ducked and slid round the side. There was so much smoke he couldn't see his hands let alone his friends, or the fire prince attacking him. He couldn't use his bending to it full power either, if he did then all the troops would see him and they would be captured for sure. He wondered if his friends were already in their clutches. It was unlike Aang to dwell on the future though, especially when that future could be a bad one. Aang jumped over another stream of fire and backed up through the increasing smoke. It was attacking his lungs like the fire-benders were attacking the rest of him. Coughs and chokes pushed their way up his throat and he unwillingly let them out hoarsely through his mouth. The smoke was clearing a little and he could faintly see two silhouettes. One of them was backing away and sending what looked like streams of water from a dark object at their side. That must have been Katara, but the other one was dodging and sending more powerful red blasts at her. One looked like it had caught Katara's arm and the other person stood over her, fist pointing at her face. He heard a scream and everything turned red. It wasn't fire or him losing continuousness, but rage. The air around him began to spin furiously and he was lifted off the ground. The smoke coward at the wind currents strength and flew away into the trees and into the sky. The fire prince's attention diverted to the immeasurable strength of his enemy. He backed away from the girl slowly in shock of the avatars power. Sokka looked over to his friends and starred wide-eyed at them. Aang stepped over Katara and picked her up before shielding himself again and walking towards Sokka. When I suddenly click to the water tribesmen he ran over to them and stepped effortlessly into the windshield. They started to rise again, to escape over the trees. Zuko realised this after braking from his trance and running towards the avatar. Aang gasped in pain as the rush of power became too much for him to control. This time instead of it floating away like mist it picked up creating a great hurricane. Trees were ripped from their roots and dust flew up into sky. All the other soldiers of Zuko's fleet where far away enough to hold on to something, but Zuko got pulled into the ominous force. Light seeped from the eye of the hurricane then it consumed the entire area.

The soldiers stood up and adjusted their eyes to the forest area around them. And it was only around them. They stood in a desolate wasteland caused by the hurricane force. They looked around with gaping mouths. Iroh did the same until a soldier came to him and said, "sir, there is no sign of prince Zuko of the avatar… how can that be? Did they escape?"

All he could assume was that they did and took Zuko with them. After all, what else could have happened? Then he saw a scorch mark on the ground, not caused by fire-benders but by something else. When he moved closer his eyes widened and he fell to his knees. The symbol was one of time travel… one that had not been seen since the dawn of time itself.

**i know its not long but it's kinda like an intro... dont think i did the cliffhanger ending much justice but i tried. the other chapies will be longer so plz R&R and i will post the next chapy as soon as i write it (shouldnt be to long i hope) CYA!**


	2. time shift

**OMG! i finally wrote this! (celabrates) anyways, i hope u like this chapy. i thought i would experiment with first person. TT im not very good at it. well, enjoy!**

Chapter 2: greetings strangers

Another day another useless sack of knowledge that ways my brain down. I couldn't wait to finally get home and draw some pictures and write some more of my stories. My feet hurt like hell… maybe I should ware better shoes… but that's not the point. It was Friday; my most favourite day and my parents were away on a four-week vacation. It couldn't get much better than this!

Walking down the road with my two friends seemed pretty normal to me. Joe was rambling on about how good this game ragnorok online was AGAIN! And Joseph telling him to shut his stupid fish lips up. This was a regular occurrence when we walked home. Joseph would say something that annoyed Joe, Joe would call him onion head, Joseph would retaliate with some random insult like bitch or fish face, and then I would have to brake them up before they ripped each other's heads of. Today, unfortunately, wasn't going to be any different.

We had just turned the corner and was heading for a near by all boys school, Joseph normally headed straight on but decided he was going to go to the shops instead.

"Shut up, gay boy."

"You shut up, fish lips"

"Who you calling fish lips?"

They continued to argue as we passed the first willow tree in the schools grounds. I pushed one of the over hanging branches out of the way and sighed deeply in mortification. Something caught my attention up in the second willow. I cast my eyes over to it and winced to try and get a better examination.

"Oh yeah, say that to my face!"

"Guys… GUYS STOP!"

Just as I screamed in their ears to get their attention three objects feel from the tree on top of them landing with a thump. I stood in shock as I saw three strangely attired people lift themselves off my friends. I gave a boy with a top not styled brown hair do my hand and he let me help him to his feet.

"Thanks" the strange boy mumbled rubbing his head.

"Nice hair." I tried to contain my laughter at the surprised blush on the boy's cheeks but failed in little giggles.

"Your one to talk, look at your cloths. Trying to start a new fashion statement."

I looked confusingly at him, doesn't he realise this is a school inform? And what the hell is he wearing?

"Sorry, ignore my brother. He a little insensitive." She emphasised the word 'insensitive' and the boy pouted with a humph.

"Who are you people? Don't look like your from around here."

"My names Katara, this is Sokka…" she gestured towards her brother, "and this is…"

"HI! I'm Aang, nice to meet you!"

I stared at him, questioning with a 'should I take this maniac's hand and shake it' look.

"Hi, I'm Kelly." I replied warily. "With names like those you defiantly don't come from around here."

"You can say that again…" Joe stood up and dusted himself off. "What were you doing up in the tree, pretending to be birds."

"Joe!" my stern tone made him cower slightly.

The girl who called herself Katara looked around in awe at the scenery… didn't really look awe inspiring.

"Where are we?"

"Surrey, Morden, England. Ringing any bells."

Convenientlya newspaper whipped up off the ground and waked the boy called Sokka in the face. None of us could contain our laughter.

"Looks like newspapers are attracted to you." He wasn't happy at my response and gave me a pout and chilling glare. Dose kinda help if you have icy blue eyes.

"Hay guys, look at the date on this."

Joseph looked over at the paper and said blandly. "Forth of December 05, so what?"

The three looked really worried and it hit me like…well, like the newspaper hit Sokka. The cloths, the names, the amazement with the scenery… they weren't only not from here… they weren't from this time!

**AHHHHHHH! i did it! first time first person! WOHO! cough lol, want to kno how i came up with the names for the presant people. I DIDNT! my frineds are gonna kill me for using thier names TT owell. (joe comes running at me with an axe, i run away screaming. comes back to the screen) yes this is gonna be an oc x ? but ur gonna have to wait to find out who they r. (laughs evilly) (screams when joe runs at her with an axe again) CYA!**


End file.
